<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's dead stays dead. by solace404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275653">what's dead stays dead.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace404/pseuds/solace404'>solace404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans tommy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's not that dark I swear, Light Angst, Physical and Mental Abuse, Supportive Technoblade, Trans Male Character, Trans Tommyinnit, Transphobia, deadnaming, except Tommy's grandma, fuck tommy's grandma, supportive everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace404/pseuds/solace404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy's transphobic grandmas comes to visit and interrupts a call with his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans tommy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1996</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what's dead stays dead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set probably a month or so after the last story<br/>you don't have to read it to understand this one tho :D</p><p>also tommy's dead name in this is tahlia. it took me like 20 minutes to find a name to fit him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of Tommy's family was supportive, or didn't give a shit. Hell, even the more conservative ones were tolerant of him. Everyone called him Tom, everyone called him 'him'. Everyone but his grandmother. Tommy's grandmother was a bit of a bitch. She misgendered him any chance she gets, makes sly comments and remarks, and worst of all deadnames him. In front of everyone and anyone. So it's understandable for Tommy to not want to be around here during her yearly visits. Thats why the teen was sat in his room, in call with his friends. He planned to stay like this until he was forced downstairs for dinner. </p><p>"Hello Blade, how are you?" Tommy demanded in his bold tone. Today, they were blessed with the rare presence of verbal Technoblade in an off stream call. </p><p>"Um good, you?" Techno responded, dry as ever. </p><p>"God fuckin' awful." The teen answered with a dramatic groan, falling back in his chair. It got a chuckle from Phil, which doesn't say much. Phil laughs at everything. </p><p>"What ever is wrong, Tommyinnit?" Wilbur asked, in an annoying tone that sounded like he was talking to an infant. Phil repeated it with a laugh. </p><p>"Grandmother's over. She's a hag and a bitch." The blonde stated bluntly. </p><p>"QUOTE BOOK!" Wilbur yelled and laughed. Then came bellyful chuckle from Phil and dolphin like noises from Techno.</p><p>Tommy started laughing as well, an iconic breathy laugh. All four of them were laughing in unison, problems forgotten about if only for a few seconds. They were still laughing when it happened, the thing Tommy was avoiding at all costs, Grandmainnit walked into the room.</p><p>"Tahlia, my sweet girl, what on earth are you laughing at? Who are you talking to? You better not be talking to boys!" She demanded with a tut. The woman raised a grey eyebrow at him, the wrinkles on her forehead were extenuated by the action. </p><p>In his headphones he heard confused noises from his friends. Tommy turned back to the computer to mute but just as he was going to hit the hotkey, his grandmother slapped his hand away. </p><p>"Don't ignore you grandmother, girl." She exclaimed. "Now who are you talking to?" </p><p>"Friends." He answered shortly.</p><p>"Friends? Really? I bet they're monstrosities just like you.." She shook her head as if expelling a dark though from her mind before continuing, "What are their names? Can I speak to them? I don't want my precious Tahlia to be hanging with hooligans." </p><p>"Tommy? Whats happening, I can hear you grandma I think. Are you alright? Tommy?" The teen heard his friends talking in his ears, but made no effort to respond. </p><p>The old wretch grabbed for Tommy's headphones, "I want to speak with your 'friends'." The woman demanded, putting the device over her ears. Tommy attempted to grab it back from her, but she slapped him across the face before he could do anything. The boy stumbled back and fell to the floor in shock.</p><p>"Tommy? I heard that, are you okay? Do I need to call someone?" </p><p>"No need, darlings, Tahlia is just fine. She's letting me speak to you!" The hag put on a fake smile. </p><p>Tommy's heart dropped. Technoblade was in the call and he didn't know Tommy was trans. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Grandmother give me my headphones back." His voice was trembling. </p><p>"Shut up, Tahlia." She snapped before turning back to the mic. "Please introduce yourselves." </p><p>The line was silent before the eldest spoke up, "Ma'am, I think you should give Tommy his computer back and leave the room before I seek parental intervention." </p><p>"Tahlia has you under her illusion too?" She made a 'tsk' noise and shook her head, "It's a shame. She just can't stop lying to herself and everyone around her." </p><p>"Mrs.Innit, I'm going to need you to give Tommy his headphones back. Now." This time Wilbur intervened. </p><p>She made a grunt of annoyance before reluctantly handing them back to the teen. Then she muttered, "Have fun with your delusional friends, Tahlia. I hope they can see through your lies one day." With that the woman shuffled her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her. </p><p>It was silence for a second, then two. Tommy took a deep breath, rubbing the small red mark on the side of his face. </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that fellas." He tried to laugh it off, but the line stayed silent for another second.</p><p>"Tommy.." Phil started. "Was that your grandma?" </p><p>"Yeah, haha. Real piece of work isn't she?" The blonde held his head in his hands and groaned. </p><p>"Toms.. That was abuse." Wilbur stated, bluntly. </p><p>"Yeah.. It's a good thing the bitch only comes a few times year." He let out another nervous chuckle, Phil and Wilbur gave noises of agreement. </p><p>"Uh, Tommy, I don't know if its the right time to ask but, that woman was callin' you stuff.. Like not 'Tommy'. I'm a little confused." Techonblade stated hesitantly. Once again the line was filled with silence for a moment.</p><p>"The bitch was calling me 'Tahlia.' Thats my deadname." Tommy said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. </p><p>Techno made a noise that indicated he heard Tommy. Then after a few moments of thinking he spoke up again. "Does that mean you're, uh, transgender?" </p><p>"Yeah." The teen bit his lip. </p><p>"Cool, good to know." Typical Technoblade answer.</p><p>"Anyways, Toms." Wilbur started, "Do your parents know what she does to you? She fucking <em>hit</em> you, dude. Thats literal child abuse." </p><p>"Yeah, they know. There isn't much they can do though. Family stuff innit.." He trailed off.</p><p>"Tommy the next time she's over, would you like to stay at my house?" Will asked after a second, "If your parents are okay with it, of course.</p><p>The blonde chewed on that thought for a minute before answering, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woooo good authors you want to write trans Tommy so bad wooooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>